The invention relates to pressurized containers, and in particular to methods for sealing tennis ball containers after loading and the containers arrived at by these methods.
Tennis balls, racquetballs and other pressurized balls are typically sold in a pressurized can or other container which is intended to maintain the pressure in the interior of the ball at a level somewhat above atmospheric. In the past these balls have been sealed in either metal or plastic containers using a relatively rigid metal disk seal. This has been hazardous in that there is a likelihood that the sharp edges of the metal disk seal could result in injury to the user.
This invention relates to improvements to the devices and methods described above and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.